


breakfast at midnight

by madeh18



Series: Twenty Two [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, just 500 words
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Ragu tiba-tiba menyelimuti pikiran Hatano. Apakah dia salah tertarik pada Jitsui yang baru dia temui? Sebab waktunya bersamaan saat pemuda itu baru kehilangan cinta. HatanoxFemJitsui.Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge Paket Medium





	breakfast at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Hatano malam itu memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya sendirian. Mungkin besok-besok saja dia akan berkeluh kesah atau setidaknya menghibur diri bersama dua kawan bodohnya.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah, kemudian memberikan langit malam tatapan bosan. Tangan kanannya ia angkat ke atas seolah menggapai sesuatu.

Sayangnya sesuatu itu tak bisa dia gapai.

* * *

 

Sore tadi kekasihnya akan pulang ke Paris. Pemuda itu bermaksud mengantarkan sang gadis ke bandara. Sekalian memberi salam perpisahan.

Namun ketika Hatano sampai di _flat_ Marie, dia menemukan lelaki asing membantu gadis itu membawa barang.

“Dia siapa?” Hatano bertanya.

Seketika raut wajah Marie pucat. Hatano mengerti ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

 

Sejujurnya Hatano tidak peduli siapa lelaki asing tersebut. Namun pengakuan gadis itu membuat lidahnya kelu.

Marie bilang hubungan mereka tak bisa dipertahankan. Orang tuanya di sana sudah memilihkan pasangan hidup untuk gadis itu. Belum lagi dengan jarak mereka nanti.

Hatano ikut menyerah saat mengerti gadis itu sudah menyerah dari awal.

* * *

 

Hatano sampai di _konbini_ tepat saat tengah malam. Suasananya sama sepinya dengan jalan yang dia lalui tadi. Hanya ada gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang duduk di balik meja kasir sambil membaca buku.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke bagian rak ramen. Dia mengambil satu _cup_. Mungkin kuahnya dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang beku.

* * *

 

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke meja kasir. Hatano memerhatikan tangan putih mulus gadis pengaja kasir. Sedikit mungil, mungkin menyesuaikan proporsi tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu memanggilnya beberapa kali.

“Ah, ya. Maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Tuan.” Senyum manis menghiasi wajah sang gadis.

Hatano jadi sedikit penasaran siapa namanya.

* * *

 

Hatano meniup pelan gumpalan asap hangat dari ramennya. Sesekali mengaduk kuah dengan menumpukan pipi di telapak tangan kirinya. Dia menatap bayang-bayang refleksinya di kaca sekaligus pemandangan luar _konbini_ yang gelap dan sepi.

Seolah hidupnya selama tiga bulan belakangan hanya ilusi belaka.

Andai saja bukan Marie yang menjadi mahasiswa pertukaran itu.

* * *

 

“Tuan, ini dompet Anda.” Hatano sekali lagi terbangun dari lamunannya. Tanpa menghiraukan ramennya yang mungkin sudah mengembang, dia segera menoleh ke arah gadis penjaga kasir tadi.

“Ah, maaf lagi.” Bisa-bisanya Hatano sampai lupa dengan dompetnya. Beruntung dia memutuskan tidak makan di apartemen.

“Sepertinya Anda sedang banyak masalah?” Senyum manis gadis itu mengembang lagi.

Hatano sedikit _tengsin_. Dia lalu menggeleng cepat.

“Harusnya Tuan lebih berhati-hati. Siapa tahu saya orang jahat?” Gadis itu sekarang tersenyum miring.

Hatano menyeringai, “Bukankah lebih mudah jika saya melaporkan Anda kepada pemilik _konbini_ , gadis kecil?”

“Wah, sayang sekali. Saya sudah menyekap pemilik _konbini_ di gudang belakang. Mau lihat?”

“Nanti saja setelah polisi datang.” Kini Hatano ikut tersenyum miring, “Anda bisa mendengar suara sirene mobilnya ‘kan?”

Gadis itu akhirnya tertawa, “Anda lucu sekali, Tuan.”

“ _Hei_ , saya tidak setua itu.”

“Saya juga bukan gadis kecil.”

Sekuat tenaga Hatano menahan hasratnya untuk mengulurkan tangan, “Hatano.” Namun, insting yang dia punya tanpa sadar sudah lama diracuni kedua sahabatnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

“Jitsui,” gadis itu balas tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Hatano, “saya pamit untuk kembali bekerja,” lalu Jitsui berbalik, tak lama kemudian, menoleh ke belakang, “senang mengenalmu, Hatano- _san_.”

Telapak tangan Hatano seketika menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

 _Terkutuklah ke-_ playboy _-an Amari dan Kaminaga_.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea for his female names lol any ideas, guys?  
> maafkan kalau masih terlihat ooc, mungkin kritik dan sarannya bisa kalian sampaikan di kolom komentar juga?  
> terima kasih sudah mampir ;)


End file.
